The present invention generally relates to wheelchairs, and more particularly to wheelchair seat backs.
A wheelchair comprises a base supported for movement relative to a supporting surface by wheels, typically differentially driven wheels and caster wheels. A seat assembly is supported in relation to the base for supporting a user. The seat assembly comprises a seat and a seat back is supported in relation to the seat. The seat back is typically supported by seat canes or posts. A seat back is conventionally mounted to the posts by four-point mounting hardware.
To properly support and position the wheelchair user, many anatomical and physiological factors may be considered. The needs of the user can be compensated for by adjusting seat back contours, height, angle and depth.
Wheelchairs are manufactured using a wide range of tube diameters and shapes. This may present a challenge when designing products, such as seat backs, that are intended to fit on different style wheelchairs.
Seat backs that are intended to fit onto various wheelchairs may be limited in achieving the correct anatomical height for the seat back by virtue of the design of the wheelchair and seat back mounting hardware. Most seat backs are mounted to the wheelchair at four points (i.e., two points on each seat back post). If the wheelchair structure has limitations regarding where these four points can be, it may compromise the height position of the seat back to the user's anatomical and/or physiological needs.